shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Quail Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs ~Brazen Youngster Style~
|othername = Cailles farcies au riz aux œuf façon "Garçon effronté" |chef = Sōma Yukihira Kojirō Shinomiya (Revised version) |primary ingredient = Quail Risotto |cuisine type = French Japanese |dish type = Oyakodon (Donburi) |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 114 |anime = Episode 37 }}Quail Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs ~Brazen Youngster Style~ is a dish made by Sōma Yukihira in order to leave a visible result during the 2nd week of his Stagiaire at Shino's Tokyo. It was later modified by Kojirō Shinomiya to suit his menu. Description A French twist on a traditional Japanese dish: the oyakodon! Normally the main ingredients in a oyakodon are chicken, eggs, rice, onions and madeira sauce, Sōma decided to take the concept of the and recreate it using french cooking methods. A whole quail was pan fried then roasted in the oven that was stuffed with a milky risotto with chicken and fried onions, the onions where also sweated to deepen the body. But of course the risotto would normally leak out, but it was wrapped in cabbage! Ingredients * Whole Quail (Deboned, Poêlé, Rôti & Farce)' **'Oil **'Parboiled Cabbage Leaf' ***'Salt Water' ***'Risotto' ****'Rice' ****'Milk' ****'Sautéed Chicken Mince' *****'Butter' ****'Diced Onions' (Suer) *****'Butter' ***'Soft Boiled Quail Eggs' ****'Seasonings' *****'Salt' *****'Black Pepper' ****'Fresh Cream' * Sauce ** Madeira Sauce *** Sherry Vinegar ('''modified by Kojirō Shinomiya)' *** '''Sweetening Mixture' **** Honey **** Granulated Sugar *** Madeira WineWikipedia page on Madeira Wine *** Red Wine *** Fond de Veau ''' **** '''Seasonings ** Soy Sauce *'Garnish' ** Ground Parsley Gallery Madeira Sauce.png|Madeira Sauce Quail Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs inside.png|Inside of Quail Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs Real Facts * Oyakodon (親子丼), literally "parent-and-child donburi", is a donburi, or Japanese rice bowl dish, in which chicken, egg, sliced scallion (or sometimes regular onions), and other ingredients are all simmered together in a kind of soup which is made with soy sauce and stock, and then served on top of a large bowl of rice. The name of the dish is a poetic reflection of the fact that both chicken and egg are used in the dish.Wikipedia page on Oyakodon * Risotto /rɪˈzɒtoʊ/ (Italian: riˈzɔtto or riˈsɔtto) is a northern Italian rice dish cooked in a broth to a creamy consistency. The broth can be derived from meat, fish, or vegetables. Many types of risotto contain butter, wine, and onion. It is one of the most common ways of cooking rice in Italy. Saffron was originally used for flavour and its attractive yellow colour.Wikipedia page on Risotto * Madeira is a fortified wine made in the Portuguese Madeira Islands, off the coast of Africa. Madeira is produced in a variety of styles ranging from dry wines which can be consumed on their own as an aperitif to sweet wines usually consumed with dessert. Cheaper cooking versions are often flavoured with salt and pepper for use in cooking, but these are not fit for consumption as a beverage. Trivia *The dish was modified by Kojirō Shinomiya, and is introduced as Cailles farcies au riz aux œuf façon "Garçon effronté" in Shino's Tokyo menu. References Category:Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes Category:Donburi Category:Main Course Category:Meat Dishes Category:French Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Rice Dishes Category:Kojirō Shinomiya Dishes Category:Egg Dishes